


Funkenwirbel

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teilte seiner Umwelt all seine Gefühle stets ungefiltert mit - und das sehr körperlich. Felix fand das mehr als irritierend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funkenwirbel

„Warum macht er das dauernd?“

Felix hatte gar nicht vorgehabt, das laut zu sagen. Womöglich war das eine Art der Akklimatisierung an diese Parallelwelt, die Gewöhnung an andere Lebensumstände, andere Menschen (die ja doch irgendwie dieselben waren), an, keine Ahnung, andere Bakterien. Gab es Parallelwelt-Bakterien? Andy würde diese Frage sicherlich interessieren.

Jake, der neben ihm saß und Hot Dog-Würstchen auf einen abgeschabten Zweig gespießt hatte, um sie über dem behelfsmäßigen Feuer zu grillen, sah ihn verwundert an. Auf der anderen Seite wickelte Andy Brötchen aus Plastikpapier und sortierte Ketchup und Senf. Ihnen fehlten Röstzwiebeln und Gurkenscheiben. Aber es war zumindest ein Anfang. Idyllisch rauschte der Fluss neben ihnen.

„Wer macht was dauernd?“, fragte Jake, obwohl er das wer bereits hundertprozentig raus hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie derzeit mit so vielen anderen Leuten zu tun hatten. Abgesehen von Jakes lästig gewordenem Polizistenvater, Phoebe und einem Amok laufenden Dämon.

„Sam?“ Andy sah von den Brötchen auf und verfolgte Sams schwarze Silhouette, die in einiger Entfernung im goldenen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs Wasser schöpfte.  
„Was macht er denn?“

Felix seufzte. Nun hatte er es gesagt. Er konnte genauso gut fortfahren.  
„Ihr wisst schon. Dieses ganze...Getatsche.“

Jake hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Getatsche?“

„Merkt ihr das nicht? Dauernd fasst er einen an.“

Entweder sie waren schon immun oder hatten noch nie etwas dagegen gehabt. Anders konnte Felix sich das nicht erklären. Sam tat es doch unentwegt. Dauernd knuffte er einen an, oder piekte mit dem Finger gegen Schultern, die ihn nichts angingen. Oder legte Hände darauf. Oder noch schlimmer: Klopfte darauf. Tat man so etwas nicht nur bei Pferden? Felix wollte ja nicht pingelig sein, aber er war nun einmal kein Pferd.

Jake und Andy tauschten einen langen, fragenden Blick aus, bei dem Felix das Gefühl hatte, dass ganze Scharen von Worten über das Feuer zwischen den beiden hin- und hertanzten. Na toll. Zwischen zwei neu gefundenen besten Freunden zu sitzen machte die Sache ja erheblich leichter.  
„Ich find's nicht störend“, sagte Andy schließlich schulternzuckend.  
„Immerhin sind das hier besondere Umstände, die besonders zusammenschweißen.“  
Jake nickte bedächtig.  
„Außerdem hat er das schon immer gemacht. Du kennst ihn doch.“

So weit war es also gekommen. Felix war in einer Welt gelandet, in der ausgerechnet Jake zu ihm sagte, dass er Sam doch kenne.  
Es wurde höchste Zeit, schleunigst nach Hause zu kommen.

~

Das Problem an der Sache war: Je mehr Felix versuchte, es zu ignorieren, desto weniger konnte er es.  
Sam war überall.  
Irgendwann schienen Jake und Andy beschlossen zu haben, irgendeine seltsame, epische Bromance miteinander anzufangen, und wenn sie Sam nicht mitnahmen auf ihre Touren in die Stadt – und er nicht allein zum Skaten wegging – klebte er an Felix dran. Zu dessen Leidwesen.  
Nun.  
Nicht, dass es ihn störte. Eigentlich.  
Aber fand Sam es nicht selbst bedenklich, wieviel Zeit sie so nahe beieinander verbrachten?

Es war einer dieser viel zu heißen Nachmittage, an denen Felix sich am Fluss in den Schatten eines Baumes verkrochen hatte, die nackten Füße wohlig ins angenehm kühle Wasser gestreckt und den Körper über sein Tagebuch gebeugt. Und natürlich waren Andy und Jake nicht da, dafür aber Sam.  
„Hey, Felix!“, rief er zu ihm herüber. Er stand bis zur Hüfte im Wasser.  
„Hast du schon mal Fische mit bloßen Händen gefangen?“  
Sonnenschein spiegelte sich glitzernd in den Wassertropfen auf seinen nackten Schultern.

„Nicht wirklich“, erwiderte Felix und lachte durch die Nase.  
„Das stand bisher nicht auf meiner Agenda.“

Sam grinste ihn mit seinen lächerlichen, perlweißen, perfekt aneinandergereihten Zähnen an.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal!“

Felix zeigte ihm den Daumen hoch, ehe er sich kopfschüttelnd wieder dem Buch zuwandte.

„Das bringt bestimmt viel, wenn du dabei so laut schreist“, murmelte er. Grinsen musste er trotzdem.

~

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später beugte Sam sich über ihn und tropfte ihm auf sein Buch.

Felix, der so vertieft in seine Gedanken gewesen war, dass er ihn kaum hatte herankommen hören, zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er begann, von dem Stein, auf dem er gesessen hatte, zu rutschen.

„Vorsicht“, lachte Sam, und dann fasste eine nasse, kühle Hand an Felix' Schulter. Und ja: Klopfte.  
Und blieb dann liegen.

Felix schaute verwirrt in Sams viel zu glückliches Gesicht.

„Keine Fische“, erklärte dieser.  
„Aber hier, schau mal, Muscheln.“  
Mit der Farbe von Elfenbein hob sich die winzige Muschelhäfte in Sams Handteller deutlich von dessen braungebrannter Haut ab.

„Als Erinnerung. Für dein Buch.“

Felix hob verwundert die Augenbrauen, als Sam ihm das kleine Ding in die Hand legte und mit Getöse zurück ins Wasser hechtete, spritzend, plätschernd und laut.

~

 

Katzen.

Natürlich.

Alles andere wäre ja vermutlich originell gewesen. Felix lachte ein klein wenig innerlich. Was versprach sich der Dämon davon, ausgerechnet in Katzen zu fahren, um sie alle vier zu vernichten?  
Zugegeben, sie waren eine bessere Idee als Bienen. Obwohl...

„Göttlichkeit der Elemente“, rief er und hielt den Talisman hoch. In der Ecke gegenüber sprang eine hässliche, überzüchtete Perserkatze mit eingedrückter Schnauze Andy ins Gesicht. Nun, sie versuchte es zumindest. Jake kam ihr mit einem Brett zuvor und verpasste ihr dabei womöglich eine noch plattere Nase.  
Sam für seinen Teil hatte mit Felix hier gekauert, beide Hände auf seiner Schulter – natürlich, was auch sonst. Doch jetzt, da Felix den Talisman umfasst hatte und dieser zu leuchten begann, hatten es sich die wild gewordenen Katzen offensichtlich zum Ziel gemacht, sich alle auf ihn zu stürzen. Sam ließ von seinen Schultern ab und baute sich vor ihm auf. Hatten den alle guten Geister verlassen?  
„Komm schon!“, rief er.

Felix musste sich mit Gewalt konzentrieren. Es würde nachher sicherlich noch genügend Zeit bleiben, sich über Sams seltsame Aktion zu wundern. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass diese Zeit bleiben würde.

„Göttlichkeit der Elemente, ich rufe dich an! Luft, Feuer, Wasser und Erde!“

Er brauchte gar nicht fortzufahren. Das diabolische Funkeln verschwand mit einem Schlag aus den Augen der Katzen (wenn man davon sprechen konnte – Katzen waren ihm immer suspekt gewesen) und die hässliche Perser, die eben noch versucht hatte, Jake die Augen auszukratzen, strich nun miauend um dessen Beine.  
Felix atmete erleichtert aus.

„Das war Wahnsinn!“

Ah.

Da war es wieder. Diese Art, wie Sam einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn in die Seite knuffte, als wäre er ein überdimensionierter Teddybär.  
„Danke Mann, ich bin nämlich allergisch gegen Katzen. Das wäre böse ausgegangen.“  
Felix blinzelte entsetzt – und Himmel, zog Sam ihn da gerade in eine Umarmung und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken?

„Okay“, sagte Felix, über alle zwei Silben einzeln stolpernd und machte sich von ihm los.  
„Gern geschehen.“  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Sam ihn verständnislos an.  
„Oh“, murmelte er schließlich und tat sogar einen kleinen Schritt zurück.  
„Okay. Ähm.“ Und er kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf, ganz so, als gäbe es in seiner Welt keine Reaktionen ohne überschwänglich körperlich gezeigte Zuneigung.

Felix wandte sich ab, und dann schnell wieder zurück, um mit flinkem Blick über Sam zu huschen, um sicherzugehen, dass ihn keine Katze zerkratzt oder unnötig mit ihren allergenen Haaren belästigt hatte.

~

„Die Viecher haben es total zerstört“, seufzte Jake und drehte das Plüscheinhorn, was ihm vor einigen Tagen geschenkt worden war, betrübt in seinen Händen hin und her. Nun, betrübt war vielleicht das falsche Wort. Er sah jedoch nicht aus, als würde er sich darüber freuen. Felix beschloss, dass jemand, der traurig darüber war, dass ein bunt betupftes Plüschtiereinhorn, das rasselte, wenn man es schüttelte, kaputtgegangen war, nur ein kilometergroßes Herz haben konnte.  
„Da ist nur eine Naht aufgegangen“, sagte Andy und nahm es ihm sanft ab.  
„Siehst du? Das kann man wieder zusammennähen.“  
„Wirklich? Puh.“ Himmel, Jake schaute tatsächlich erleichtert drein. Zumindest bis er sich im Schein des Lagerfeuers Felix zuwandte.

„Und was ist dein Problem?“

Felix zuckte zusammen. Okay, vielleicht hatte er nicht den unbekümmertesten Eindruck erweckt, wie er da krumm und schief und mit dem Kopf in seinen Händen dasaß. Nicht, dass man sich als Goth großartig um eine gesunde Körperhaltung bemühte – das war kein primärer Punkt in der Etikette.

„Mit welchem soll ich anfangen?“, murmelte er verdrießlich.

„Zum Beispiel mit einem, das lösbar ist. Was hast du gegen Sam?“

„Was?“ Er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Augenbrauen verständnislos zusammenzogen.  
„Ich hab nichts gegen Sam. Wieso sollte ich?“

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht, weil du ihn heute Nachmittag nach der Sache mit den netten Kätzchen geradezu weggeschubst hast.“

„Ich kann nichts dafür“, versuchte Felix sich zu verteidigen. Er hätte eigentlich damit rechnen sollen, dass irgendwer mit dem Thema anfangen würde, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem Sam sich in die Büsche zur Naturtoilette geschlagen hatte. Sollten Jake und Andy ihre best friends forever-Sache doch durchziehen. Aber wieso konnten sie ihn damit nicht in Frieden lassen?

„Erstens hab ich ihn nicht weggeschubst, und zweitens: Fandet ihr nicht auch, dass das etwas übertrieben war?“

„Dich vor Dämonenkatzen zu beschützen?“, fragte Andy mit seinem immerzu pikierten Blick.  
„Ich fand das ziemlich vernünftig. Zumal du der einzige von uns bist, der diese Viecher stoppen konnte.“

„Nein, das meine ich doch nicht“, seufzte Felix und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.  
„Ich meine das Getatsche. Das muss doch nicht...ich meine, das war doch nicht nötig. Ist ja schön und gut, dass er dankbar ist und so. Aber das-“

„Du hättest ja auch einfach was sagen können.“  
Felix schreckte zusammen und zog dann einen Flunsch. Natürlich stand Sam hinter ihm. Na klar. Wieso auch nicht.  
Reumütig drehte er sich herum. Sams gelbes T-Shirt war ein leuchtender Fleck in der Dunkelheit.

„Hör zu“, sagte Felix vorsichtig.  
„Das...ähm...in meiner Familie gibt es das nicht. Also, Umarmungen und das alles.“ Er machte umständliche Gesten mit seinen Händen, die absolut nutzlos waren.  
„Höchstens mal zwischen Oscar und mir. Aber ahm... du musst das echt nicht machen.“

Es verwunderte ihn: Entweder es lag an der Finsternis, an dem Funkenflug des Lagerfeuers – und wirklich, wenn er mit Sam etwas verband, dann kaum weniger als die heiße, angenehme Luft, welche Feuerfunken in die Nacht hinaufwirbelte – oder an seiner Einbildung, denn ein aufrichtig verletzter Ausdruck auf Sams Gesicht wich dem von Sorge.  
„Ehrlich?“, nuschelte er.  
„Alter, das ist ja schrecklich.“

Felix blinzelte. Das wäre nicht wirklich seine Wortwahl gewesen.  
„Äh, für mich ist das ziemlich normal“, erwiderte er verlegen.  
„Also, dass man als Kind regelmäßig von der Verwandtschaft halbtot geknuddelt wird, ist ja normal, aber jetzt..?“

„Klar“, entgegnete Sam.  
„Ist doch nichts dabei. Also, im Gegenteil: Ist doch schrecklich ohne.“

Felix konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken. Nach Oscars Unfall zählte seine Familie nun wirklich nicht mehr zu den glücklichsten Menschen dieses Erdballs. Er hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben.  
Er wandte den Blick ab, weil er nicht wusste, was er dazu noch sagen sollte, und sah in Jakes und Andys Gesichter, die genauso besorgt dreinschauten.

„Hey.“ Gott, sollten sie ihn doch alle in Frieden lassen.  
„Ihr solltet euch um echte Probleme kümmern, okay? Zum Beispiel, wie wir euch alle nach Hause bekommen, damit ihr wieder mit euren Familien...“ Seine Hand blieb in der Luft hängen. Oh Shit. Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Da steckten Tränen in seiner Kehle, in seinen Augen. Er winkte hilflos ab und gab sein Bestes, dabei genervt auszusehen statt verzweifelt. Seine Springerstiefel machten es ihm glücklicherweise einfach, davonzustampfen.

~

Er war der einzige, der nicht wirklich heim wollte. Die Erkenntnis kroch ihm wie ein Insekt durch die Ohren in den Kopf hinein, als er sich im Schuppen unter seine Decke warf und versuchte, sich zu vergraben.  
Natürlich wollten die anderen nach Hause. Sie hatten es da ja auch gut. Welche Probleme hatte Sam denn dort, wo er herkam? Doch nur, wann er sich mit welchem seiner Freunde treffen sollte, und welches großartige Bild seine Künstlermutter als nächstes verkaufen würde.  
Er atmete tief ein und aus.

Nicht heulen. Du hast es ganze Jahre ausgehalten ohne zu heulen. Ein verdammtes Paralleluniversum wird das nicht schaffen.

Als die Tür zum Schuppen klappte, überlegte er, ob er sich schlafend stellen sollte.

Es war Sam.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Felix die drei anderen inzwischen an dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte unterscheiden konnte, tat beinahe weh.  
Er wischte sich hastig mit der Hand über die Nase. Vielleicht sollte er etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Sich entschuldigen. Ja, das war zumindest eine ansatzweise produktive Idee.

Doch genau in dem Moment, in dem er den Mund öffnete, trat Sam an ihn heran und ließ sich neben ihm mit der Gutmütigkeit eines ausgewachsenen Labradors nieder.  
„Felix?“  
„Hm.“  
„Wir üben das jetzt.“

Nicht wirklich ein Satz, den er erwartet hatte. Er wandte sich im Dunkeln halb nach hinten um, Sam entgegen. Durch den Türspalt konnte er Jake und Andy sitzen sehen. Das Lagerfeuer und den Funkenflug, der in den Himmel stieg.  
„Wir üben was?“  
„Du weißt schon. Alles eine Sache der Gewöhnung, wenn du mich fragst.“

Felix zuckte zusammen, als Sam sich von hinten an ihn kuschelte und – oh Gott – eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte. Sein Puls legte einen hässlichen Kickstart hin.  
„Sam.“  
Aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch murmeln sollte. Der Impuls, Sam wegzustoßen, war da, wie ein Fremder, der an der Schwelle den Fuß in die Tür stellt, damit sie nicht zugehen kann. Aber Sam war angenehm warm von hinten, und er roch obstig nach Wasser und nach Sonnenbrand, nach Ketchup und Salz. Felix spürte, wie die Anspannung ganz langsam aus seinen Muskeln glitt.  
Ach, zur Hölle.  
Er war durch ein magisches Wurmloch gefallen. Er spielte regelmäßig mit einer Parallelversion seines Bruders. Er konnte Elemente beschwören. Was war dagegen schon ein bisschen Kuscheln.

„Bist du sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist?“, flüsterte er nach einer Weile.  
Wenn das war, was die coolen Kids taten, waren die vielleicht ja doch nicht so schlimm.

Sam lachte durch die Nase.  
„Wir können auch zurückgehen und Jakes Einhorn bemitleiden.“

„Hm. Nein. Ist schon okay.“

Felix schloss die Augen.

In seinem Bauch wirbelten heiß die Funken.


End file.
